User talk:Makron1n
Hi there! no, you don't have to role=play on your own user page :-). I agree that generals has great gameplay and is really fun. Anyways, have fun here. --Snow93(talk) 09:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage Listen, either you'll prepare the Generals categories on the frontpage like the RA2 ones are done, or I'll do it myself! --Mikael Grizzly 19:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Done. Makron1n 19:28, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage That name just got stuck in my head :) Also: "The Kennedy administration placed particular emphasis on improving ability to counter communist "wars of national liberation," in which the enemy avoided head-on military confrontation and resorted to political subversion and guerrilla tactics. As McNamara said in his 1962 annual report, "The military tactics are those of the sniper, the ambush, and the raid. The political tactics are terror, extortion, and assassination." In practical terms, this meant training and equipping U.S. military personnel, as well as such allies as South Vietnam, for counterinsurgency operations. Increased attention to conventional strength complemented these special forces preparations. In this instance he called up reserves and also proceeded to expand the regular armed forces. Whereas active duty strength had declined from approximately 3,555,000 to 2,483,000 between 1953 (the end of the Korean conflict) and 1961, it increased to nearly 2,808,000 by 30 June 1962. Then the forces leveled off at around 2,700,000 until the Vietnam military buildup began in 1965, reaching a peak of nearly 3,550,000 by mid-1968, just after McNamara left office." I never imagined this name would be so... fitting. :) Mikael Grizzly 17:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Article titles No, we shouldn't capitalise seond words. The manual is subject to "licentia poetica" while we are bound by english grammar. Mikael Grizzly 20:17, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Again, we shouldn't capitalize both. They arent names or titles. They are just terms. If the Scorpion tank was named M'gala Sabedith then we would capitalise both. But it isn't. Mikael Grizzly 22:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Sonic emitter is not unique and therefore it's name isn't all capitalized. The White House is a unique landmark, therefore we capitalize all words. Kind of like the difference between the Chevrolet Camaro and a muscle car. Mikael Grizzly 22:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::The Big Mac is a unique term. Sonic emitter isn't, as isn't Ion cannon, Harmonic resonance, Stealth tank etc. Mikael Grizzly 22:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::So, the situation can be considered as rectified :D Mikael Grizzly 22:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Endings! Well, both are equally viable. Personally, while I like the good ending, I think that the devs will choose the bad ending (idle speculation!) Mikael Grizzly 20:16, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :All hail the holy green crystal! *grabs tiberium, tiberium assimilates* OMGWTFBBQ CALL IN DA CHOPPA!!! Mikael Grizzly 20:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Profanity It's S.O.B. the other way :) Like the song? >:3 15:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Resident Scrin Specialist For your work on our Wiki and being an awesome person in general, I decided to award you with the Scrin Research Specialist and Simulation Administrator badges. Keep up the good work! >:3 08:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Aye, it be related to your work on Generals. Should I transfer them to your user page? >:3 08:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC)